Hogan's Heroes Song Book
by Atarah Derek
Summary: Some of these will be serious, while others, not so much. Undetermined length. Should I add "Slow Fade" as a chapter, or keep it separate?
1. Chapter 1

**Hogan's Heroes Sing Hakuna Matata  
**

When I was a captive man

_When he was a captive man_

I worked in the prison camp paying my dues

Accepting without question the prevailing views

That a prisoner's life was one long grind

Digging tunnels, bribing guards

Till it crossed my mind

I was part of a plan, a scheme so grand

And all that I needed was to have heeded

Hakuna Matata

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata

Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's our problem free

Philosophy

Hakuna Matata

When I was a Stalag guard

_When he was a Stalag guard_

When roll call was done, prisoners out of my sight

They crept out of camp almost every night

I feared I'd be blamed, I turned and looked away

Just to find they'd be back the very next day

Bet my word

I have heard

All that I needed was to have heeded

Chorus

Hakuna Matata

I hope we have conveyed

You don't got to bust a gut in the snow

Colonel Hogan's got the plan all made

Some say it's too great a risk to take

But they don't realize

We cover all the schemes we make

We are creatures worldly wise

Chorus


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadowland**

**A song fic for the girls of France**

**Hogan's Heroes**

**The following song, I know, is in English and Zulu instead of French. But the theme was appropriate. The story is from the perspective of either Marie "Tiger" Monet or Marie Bizet. Take your pick. They're both Nala-like figures; they just like different men.**

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns the song, and Paramount owns the characters. I own nothiiiiiing.

_Fatshe leso lea halalela*_

_Fatshe leso lea halalela_

Marie looked around the city that had once been her home. In just a short while, she was to meet up with an underground courier who would smuggle her into Germany, where she would become a member of a sabotage team designed to harass and injure the Nazis, and the traitorous members of the Vichy government. This she did for her France, her injured Paris.

_Shadowland_

_The leaves have fallen_

_This shadowed land_

_This was our home_

_The river's dry_

_The ground has broken_

_So I must go_

_Now I must go_

Craters and scars in the roads and along the sidewalks from past bombings were still painfully visible. The German occupation had forced residents to scratch a living out of just about any piece of topsoil they could find. Houses lay deserted. Some had been burned. The occupants of those homes had either fled the city or—Marie shuddered to think about it—been deported to Nazi labor camps around Europe. Marie didn't want to leave; she wanted desperately to stay and help her family struggle through this difficult time. But she had seen that the only way to save her home was to leave it.

_And where the journey may lead me_

_Let your prayers be my guide_

_I cannot stay here, my family_

_But I'll remember my pride_

Marie was as patriotic as they come. She took great pride in her country. She would go to great lengths to see it freed and her family secure. She couldn't tell her family where she was going; she hardly knew herself. But she did tell them she was going to find help for Paris. As she kissed them goodbye, she asked for their prayers, and promised to always remember Paris as it was once.

_Prideland_

_My land_

_Tear-stained_

_Dry land_

_Take this_

_With you_

_Fatshe leso_

_I have no choice, _Marie thought, mournfully.

_I will find my way, _she resolved.

_Lea halalela_

_Take this prayer_

_What lies out there? s_he wondered.

A car pulled up, and a man stepped out. He discreetly greeted Marie, and the young woman picked up her small suitcase and walked over to the car. Her family waved and called out their encouragement.

_And where the journey may lead you_

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Always remember your pride_

_Giza buyabo, giza buyabo_

_I will return, _Marie swore. _I will return._

_Giza buyabo_

She got in, and as the car pulled away to carry the newly enlisted spy off to her assignment, she glanced out the window, watching as her family, Paris, and France grew smaller and smaller with distance. Tears rolled unhindered down her cheeks.

_Beso bo, my people, beso bo._

_*This land of our ancestors is holy_


	3. Chapter 3

**Digga Tunnah**

And you thought Disney came up with that song...

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns the song, and Bing Crosby owns the characters. I own nussiiiing!

Sergeant Andrew Jacob Carter was bored. Digging out tunnels could get monotonous. Colonel Hogan had ordered that the tunnel system be extended to Barracks 4 and every solitary cell in the cooler, and some additional underground rooms for visiting escapees were also needed. And, of course, he'd put his core team of four in charge of the work, much to Newkirk's chagrin. Carter got bored with the work quickly, but Newkirk had begun to complain. Whenever Newkirk or LeBeau started whining about some task, the other person would either start snapping at the instigator or join in. In this case, LeBeau was doing a bit of both, and even the ever-patient Kinch was starting to show his irritation at the two men.

Carter had his own methods for dealing with the monotony. He began tapping his foot as he shoveled the dirt in front of him. He started working and humming to the rhythm he created, and soon he was putting words to his little tune.

"Digga tunnah  
Dig digga tunnah  
When you're done ya digga bigger tunnah  
Diga tunnah  
Dig digga tunnah  
Quick before the Gestapo come  
Dig!  
Dig a tunnah  
Dig digga tunnah  
you could dig and never get done  
Dig a tunnah,  
Dig digga tunnah  
What was that?  
Quick before the Gestapo come  
Dig!  
Digga tunnah is what we do  
life's a tunnah we're diggin' through  
Digga tunnah is what we sing  
Digga tunnah is everything  
Mud and clay is a prisoner's friend  
Always more around every bend  
And when you get to your tunnah's end  
Hallelujah let's dig again!  
Dig!"

The other POWs glanced over at Carter, some bemused (particularly Kinch), and some, like Newkirk, annoyed.

"Cor blimey, Carter, must you sing about digging? It's bad enough we're being turned into ruddy gophers down 'ere. Now you 'ave to add music?"

"Sure," Carter responded. "I figure there's a way to make everything fun. Even digging tunnels."

"That's the spirit, Carter," Hogan said as he entered the newly constructed tunnel. "But if it makes you feel any better, Newkirk, London's got another assignment for us, and I'll need you boys rested up for it."

"No more digging today, sir?" Newkirk asked, hope in his voice.

"Not today."

Newkirk dropped his shovel and headed for the radio room. "Well, you 'eard the guv'nor. Best not be wasting our time down 'ere."

"Newkirk," Carter called, "don't forget your shovel."

The Englishman rolled his eyes as he turned back to retrieve the tool. "And you'd better not be singin' about the next assignment!"

"I can't guarantee that," Carter said, shrugging. "Those kinds of songs just sort of pop into my head, and I can't get 'em out unless I sing 'em."

"Well, we can give you something to sing about," LeBeau threatened. The Frenchman joined Newkirk in heading for the radio room to change out of their dirt covered clothes back into their uniforms.

"I'd like to hear this song, Carter," Hogan said with a grin. He put an arm around Carter's shoulder, and the two of them started for the radio room.

"Really, sir? Well, I just kinda make up the words as I go. It goes some thing like this..."

"Digga tunnah  
dig digga tunnah  
when you're done ya digga bigger tunnah  
digga tunnah  
dig digga tunnah  
What was that?  
Quick before the Gestapo come  
Dig!"

In the radio room, Newkirk and LeBeau heard their CO and Carter approaching, singing Carter's little song. The two corporals glanced at each other and just shook their heads.

"Cor," Newkirk muttered.


End file.
